This invention relates generally to apparatus for recreation and amusement, and particularly for apparatus for playing a throwing game.
Many types of games are known which are based on throwing a projectile at a target. Horseshoes and darts are well known examples of different apparatus that have been used for playing such throwing games. Many such games are primarily suited for playing in a particular environment, whether it be indoors, outdoors, on land or in the water. For example, the game of horseshoes is not well suited for indoor play as the throwing of horseshoes indoors is likely to lead to significant damage. Horseshoes is also not well suited for play in a swimming pool or lake. Not only would it be difficult for swimmers to throw horseshoes, it would be impractical to establish a stake to use as a target, whether fully submerged or extending above the surface of the water.
Moreover, notwithstanding that there are a number of known games which are based on throwing a projectile at a target, many individuals wish to try new games that present different challenges and require somewhat different skills.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a novel apparatus for playing a throwing game. It is also a particular objective of the present invention to provide apparatus for playing a throwing game which is adapted for different versions for play and different types of environments.